This invention relates generally to shock isolated systems and, more specifically, to a wall mounted display that is cantileverly supported and isolated from harmful shock and vibration forces though shear resistance of a plurality of elastomer mounts.
None.
None
None
Various elastomeric materials have been used, or suggested for use, to provide shock and/or vibration damping as stated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,720, which issued on Jun. 16, 1998 to Yamagisht, et al. These materials include natural rubbers and synthetic resins such as polyvinyl chlorides, polyurethane, polyamides polystyrenes, copolymerized polyvinyl chlorides, and poloyolefine synthetic rubbers as well as synthetic materials such as urethane, EPDM, styrene-butadiene rubbers, nitrites, isoprene, chloroprenes, propylene, and silicones. The particular type of elastomeric material is not critical but urethane material sold under the trademark Sorbothane(copyright) is currently employed. Suitable material is also sold by Aero E.A.R. Specialty Composites, as Isoloss VL. The registrant of the mark Sorbothane(copyright) for urethane material is the Hamiltion Kent Manufacturing Company (Registration No. 1,208,333), Kent, Ohio 44240.
Generally, the shape and configuration of elastomeric isolators have a significant effect on the shock and vibration attenuation characteristics of the elastomeric isolators. The elastomeric isolators employed in the prior art are commonly formed into geometric 3D shapes, such as spheres, squares, right circular cylinders, cones, rectangles and the like as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,720. These elastomeric isolators are typically attached to a housing to protect equipment within the housing from the effects of shock and vibration.
In contrast to prior art devices that provide compressional support for an article, the present invention comprises a wall mountable display for cantileverly supporting articles such as display equipment or the like in a spaced condition form a support wall with a set of triad elastomers that are positioned between the wall and the equipment to cantileverly support the weight of the equipment while at the same time isolating the equipment from shock and vibration.
One of the difficulties with wall mounting sensitive equipment, such as a digital display system is to prevent the sensitive electronic equipment from receiving excessive shock and vibration from the support surface it is secured to. The shock and vibrations can come from a number of different sources. For example, excessive shock and vibrations forces can be encountered in a ship, a land vehicle or even a building which is subject to periodic earthquakes. This problem is particularly acute with costly sensitive equipment such as large screen displays which could easily be destroyed by shock and vibration forces. Because it is both costly and difficult to mount an expensive large screen display equipment in a condition that is free of harmful shocks or vibrations the safe course has been to sacrifice the quality of the more costly equipment for the lesser quality of less costly alternative equipment. For example, rear projection units are used in place of large screen digital displays in order to avoid putting a costly large screen digital display at risk from harmful shocks and vibration forces. Unfortunately, the result is that in many cases the overall system quality suffers since such systems do not provide the user the sharp image of higher quality display systems. The tradeoff of quality for costs is addressed by the present invention that provides a fixture for supporting sensitive equipment with the fixture isolating the sensitive equipment from the effects of shock and vibration forces to avoid putting the sensitive equipment at risk.
A wall mounted display including a system for isolation of wall hung equipment from harmful shock and vibration forces including a wall mountable support or fixture having a first member for securing to a wall and a second member for securing to equipment with a plurality of triad elastomers mounted therebetween to cantileverly support the weight of the equipment and at the same time isolate the equipment from shock and vibration forces through a shearing action within the elastomer mounts. The elastomer mounts, while permitting displacement of the members with respect to one another inhibit the members from contacting each other when one or the other is subject to shock or vibration.